Talk:Yagudo High Priest
Wiki page says theres 5 pops of this mob in Meriphataud Mountains (S), but we widescanned the entire zone on RNG and couldn't find any Yagudo High Priest other than the one near Castle Oztroja (S) entrance. Even if we missed some there's no way we would've missed all other 4 of them. Are some of them perhaps on shared pop holders with other mobs? Because otherwise seems like there's only that one single Yagudo High Priest on this map. I put a verification tag next to the spawn number.Haimon 15:58, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :The number of spawns is usually taken from the dat files. If you couldn't find more than the one near Oztroja (S) via Wide Scan, they probably do share spawns with other mobs. --Kyrie 16:28, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I discovered a version of this mob in Meriphataud Mountains (S) near what would be the Castle Oztroja entrance. He stood still in a guard position but it checked as Tough to 75 (not impossible to gauge) and I walked in front of him with invisible on and it did not aggro by true sight. Didn't fight it but it is something to check out. -- 07:36, 25 November 2007 (UTC) I've killed 23 Yagudo High Priests and had the following drops: White Mage's Testimony, Regen III, Reraise IIIx5 and Shellra IV. I've updated the numbers on the main page. I've also got an Air Spirit Pact from the Yagudo Avatar, Scrolls of Aero III, Aero IV and Aeroga III from Prelates, Tonko: Ni from Assassins and Foe Requiem VI x2, Shining Fantasia, Warding Round and Goddess's Hymnus from Conductors. Oh, and a Coffer Key, Judgment Key, Walrus Staff, Platinum Beastcoin and a Samurai's Testimony. I officially HATE the drop rate on Raise II, which is the only scroll I really came for. Yzerman of Bahamut Testimonials *Meriphataud (S) version. The solo 75~85WHM/BLM basic plan. Full buffs. Start fighting it. (If you can claim a freshly popped one without letting it get it's buffs up, then do so and sleep it to keep it from buffing itself while you get ready.) When it drops your blink and stoneskin, turn around and repose so you can recast defensive buffs. Keep it paralyzed, slowed, blinded, and silenced. Repeat. Win. It's Magic Defense Bonus trait must either be broken or I got lucky and landed 4/5 enfeebles. For a fun fight... bring a fiece attacker NPC, no echo drops, and don't sleep it. Esdain of Kujata Aeonova 14:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) *Don't see how the above it possible unless you have a billion ethers; It rips through capped stoneskin like tissues even fully debuffed. Yes, you can sleep it every few seconds and reapply stoneskin, but without some mass amounts of refresh you'll run out before the mob get too wounded. Perhaps a /SCH or /NIN would be a better suggestion. -Yertthedestroyer 00:32, October 31, 2010 (UTC) *Solo'd as a 75 DNC/NIN *Soloable by 75 SMN. *Solo'd as 75 DRG/RDM *Solo'd as 77 DRG/BLU *Soloable by 75 Sam/dnc With Fellow level 61 (Soothing Healer) no problem at all.. *Soloed as a 75 pld/rdm... very easy fight (present day version) --Sidi 03:38, 29 July 2008 (UTC) *Soloed Easily as Nin/Whm with no MP Ferine 20:27, 27 September 2008 (UTC) *Meriphataud (S) version easily soloed as 75 SAM/DNC (with 286 evasion skill, +20 evasion, and Soboro). --Kyrie 21:20, November 9, 2009 (UTC) *Camped this mob in Castle O some last night trying to get an R2 scroll for my whm (got it on 8th kill). It was a very easy solo as a 90NIN/DNC even with many links, rarely used shadows, keeping Yonin up was almost all I needed, the aoe from the priest and links and ranged attacks from NIN usually kept my shadows down most of the time anyways and the only ones that hit very hard at this level were the BRD classes (not counting the -aga IIIs). I did notice one odd thing in regards to links. And that was even if a nearby mob doesn't link immediately, when the High Priest used Benediction and it hit the other mobs nearby it caused them to instantly link. A bit unexpected and annoying but it happened to me twice during camping. It was only an issue with the lower High Priest since there are other spawns on the platform. On the upper platform the Templar is basically a guaranteed link so it doesn't matter. If you don't have competition to steal your mobs its best to clear the adds first, makes things much easier. If you have to kill the priest first don't pay much attention to the other mobs. The High Priest will try its best to remove debuffs on all Yagudos in the fight with you, not to mention the full cure on Benediction. Also it felt really good killing this guy repeatedly lol. --LiennaOfShiva 15:27, September 16, 2011 (UTC) *This is not 100% drop rate as the info states. There is no H-5 on Map 4 ....